Fallen Crow
by Romanscheekychip
Summary: Daiquiri. Hokari Misawa. A BO sniper. A sister of a decorated SDF/PSB officer. One died. One remains. But it doesn't mean that the normal side of her will live a peaceful life. The Crows keep searching. She keeps running. One man keeps everything in place, and torn down what needs to be destroyed.


"Get in position, _Daiquiri_. They are coming." A stone cold voice echoed through the other end of the communication radio. She step back a bit, spending the time to steady her breath. It isn't like it was her first time, but she was still nervous. After all, she was still 17, still a supposedly normal Ekoda high student. She take a tight grip of her sniper rifle. It was a Sako Model 85, stuff that require steadiness and skill to use, and when do so can deliver the best of accuracy at ranges. Breath in, breath out, stablize the crosshair. Her breath was steady and silent, blended into the darkness, who was surrounding her and her colleagues. Like demons in the dark, awaiting their prey.

Soon, the sound of a running car was heard. It was approaching, closer by moments. "Remember, one shot. To the left eye." The man reminded her again. "Yokai." The answer was short and blunt, and the car rolled into her aim. The policeman will never see it coming.

 ** _Bang!_**

The bullet soared through the silent night with nearly four times the speed of sound, swiftly penetrated the glass and landed in the target's left eye. Blood splattered all over the glass. No doubt, the man was dead. Mission acomplished. "Very good, _Daiqiri_. You are much better than what i expected. If Akai Shuichi were alive, he would not stand a chance against you. And he was someone that i couldn't beat in any duels." She was completely flattered by that comment. Being rated as 'Better than Akai Shuichi, the legendary FBI agent who even anokata dubbed _Silver bullet_. However, in her opinion, her brother is the best. Hokari Yamamoto, who worked for the SDF, but vanished long ago. And she was a long way from there.

"Arigatou, _Gin_. Now, can i go home yet?" She asked her boss. The man with silver long hair could only agree. After all, she was a very hard working agent. Like him. But little did he know, she was looking for any chance to get out of the Organization. And how she disliked her missions.

"Okay. And also, Vermouth want to meet you tomorrow night. No location though."

She hurried down the stairs of the apartment building, as it started to rain. She have always loved the rain, especially during missions. It cools down the fiery atmostphere, and allow the gunshots to be ignored by people nearby. As she got to the ground, the thunderstorm was in full effect. Cardboards and papers started to be thrown around as gust of wind swirl through alleyways and scrape her skin. Raindrops were heavier, and her clothes start getting wet. She realised she was still wearing Ekoda school uniform, but since Misawa was shooting from a concealed position, it didn't pose any threats of being recognized. Beside, the only thing that didn't look normal was the long bag on her back, which was carrying the rifle. "Let's go home. Wouldn't want to be caught in the storm." She started her Suzuki XTZ 125, and launched herself out of the alleyway and onto the streets. It was incredibly quiet, judging that it was only a little over 10:00PM. But the distant noises from the crowds far away told her why.

"Oh of course. Kaito Kid. Well, thank you. _Gek_ _ka_ _no_ _Kijutsushi-san_." She laughed, knowing that her classmate accidentally contributed to her mission's success.

And why did she knew it was Kuroba-kun? She had been at one of the heists herself and had a good look at the thief's face. And she worked with Vermouth long enough to know if the face was genuine. But unlike Akako and Hakuba, who seemed to also know, she wasn't teasing Kaito. She had nothing to do with him. And so is the Organization.

Next day.

"Hey, did you know? There was a murder last night."

"Yet again? That killer?"

"Yeah, it was speculated to be assasination, by a sniper rifle. The bullet was again, in the left eye. This time the victim is a policeman though."

"Creepy, right? And that's the thirteen victim this week."

"Yeah. Luckily it wasn't connected to Kid-sama's heists."

"But isn't it weird that nine of them occured during time of Kid-sama's heists?"

Misawa closely listen to her classmate's gossip, smiling. Seeing those idiot, jumping from one conclusion to another conclusion, and fearfully talk about 'the sniper', was fun. But some people surely don't mind. Kaito and Aoko was chasing each other in the meantime. Hakuba, on the other hand, was one moment engrossed in the newspaper, next moment was shouting over the phone to the police and complaining that the PSB took over and he 'the almighty half-Brit meitantei' wasn't allowed to co-investigate. And... where's Akako? Maybe absent again. Since Misawa went under Gin's command, she have been working much more than before, and that somehow corresponed with Akako taking days off more often. She was starting to suspect that Akako was an agent in training of the PSB, or even the FBI, CIA. That would spell trouble.

"Hello everyone." Speak of the devil. Akako greeted everyone normally, came

into the classroom without making any group of boys surrounding her. Strange. She looked ill.

Her phone vibrated, cutting off her thoughts. A message, or a mission from Vermouth.

 _"Tokyo Tower_ _, 2400_. _Don't be late."_

Ah, just like what Gin said. It was a message from Vermouth.

"Isn't Akako-san a bit weird lately. It was like something terrifies her." Nakamori Aoko suddenly spoke from behind her. Misawa turned off the phone quickly, hoping that Aoko didn't see anything. "Oh, was that a message from your boyfriend? Is it a date?" Vermouth? Since in every meeting, the woman spends over half of the time talking about trivial stuff in Misawa's school life and about how she should join Karate and Kendo clubs as she was an expert, maybe in some way Vermouth was dating her. Just jokes, of course, but the woman seemed to consider Misawa her child, in which both are similar. She have been a 'secretive' label in the eyes of her classmates, and so was Vermouth in the Organization.

"Yeah, so?" She tried shrugging Aoko off, since it would remind her of Kaito, who she surely have a crush on. But it backfired.

"You have a boyfriend? Everyone! Misawa-chan have a boyfriend! They are going to meet tonight at Tokyo Tower!" She screamed to the whole class. Everyone was looking at the purple black haired, but what was not what she was worried about. Seems that she will have to be sorry to the colleague listening from the bug on her shirt collar.

A warehouse in Ekoda.

 _"You can't deny it! You have a boyfriend and you two will have a meeting at Tokyo Tower at midnight! You are not getting away with this! You haven't told us about him ever! You can escape!_ " The voice of the young girl litterally slapped the ear of her communicator, completely deafening him. "Why couldn't you have warned me earlier? Argh, Daiquiri!"

Back at Ekoda high.

Akako sighed at Hokari Misawa, who was litterally having a one on one with Aoko. Despite Aoko incredibly skilled mop swings (probably from fighting with Kaito), Misawa dodged the strikes with incredible ease, then snatch the mop and threw it at Aoko, which she dodged as well and the mop ending up hitting Akako. The witch wasn't ready for a 'missile' coming straight at her face, and was knocked out.

Minutes later.

"Close the door please. My mind is not okay at all." Akako grumbled, lying on the medical room bed. That was true to some extent. Her face, had a round impact bruise on her nostrils from the flying mop, and her mind, still not being able to understand the murderous aura all around Misawa. And worse, it started ever since assasinations rampaged through Tokyo, and especially, Ekoda.

"Could that girl be," she trailed off, thinking about Misawa, "one of them?"

Despite being a witch, some things might still go out of control if it wasn's dealt with correctly. Akako didn't know too much, but from what the Koizumi family members told her, it was to steer clear, away from the criminal organization. And her classmate was one of those dangerous people. And now, from what Lucifer have told, a dense dark aura is surrounding the city, and tonight, very bad things will happen. Lucky that she told Kaito of it before, and Kaito agreed.

Tokyo Tower. 2330

Misawa was casually going up the tower. Such a good thing that Vermouth made the meeting truly 'private', in this case means meeting after opening hours, not blowing something up to chase people away.

"Anyone here?" She opened the door of the observation deck, only to find, well, no one there. "Of course, i am half an hour early." She smiled, looking at her watch. "Well, but here's a chance to study vantage points, guess Vermouth wouldn't mind."

"Ah, as i predicted. You came early." Nevermind that. She turned her head sharply, looking at the American woman, who was leaning against the wall. "Let's get straight to things. Well, we can start your _plan_ now as things are weighing on our side. But there will be a twist." Misawa's expression was purely disintrested. Normally 'a twist' from Vermouth is a very important mission. The woman seemed to pick that up, and quickly continues.

"Oi, i have arranged a lot of things to get you out. And in return, i wanted a lot from you." Vermouth got the point. The teen don't even bother arguing back. Vermouth quickly went back into intimidating mode. "So, as you two will move to Beika, do you know Kudo Shinichi?"

"The detective _gaki_? Yes." Misawa replied, as she was an old friend of him and Mouri Ran. She still remembers the unfortunate _incident_ he caused over an year ago, in her last day at Teitan high. Things that even Vermouth don't know.

"Yes. Gin failed to kill him a few months ago using Apotoxin 4869. Instead, it shrunk him into a child. He is now living with his childhood friend, someone whom i called 'Angel'. The same thing happened to Shiho Miyano, which you better known by the name 'Sherry'. She now lives next to Kudo's house, with a professor named Hiroshi Agasa. What i wanted you to do was to protect them, especially 'Angel', but you have to keep your identity in the Organization a secret. You don't need to report back to me or anything. Just help him with the resources you have. I will fake your death in an explosion. You can keep your real name if you wanted, as no one have known it yet. From now on, Daiquiri will no longer exist." What Vermouth was asking for was basicly being a traitor to the Organization who was raising her since the death of her parents and disappearance of her brother, but since she don't like the Organization so it was no matter to her.

And lastly, she would _love_ to pay Shinichi a visit. However, she still has to make sure that _secret_ never came out. She trusts his secrecy, but it has been over an year and no one could possibly guess if he sliped to anyone or not. Especially Ran.

"Well, i can't agree more." Misawa said.

"Good. Here are the things you will need. Keys to your new house, the address, and the uniform. I will enroll you into Teitan high a few days afterward. You will live in an apartment about 20 meters from the Kudo mansion, so you could keep a better eye on them. Is that all right? And about money, i could help you. This is one of the bank accounts of mine that the BO didn't know about. Not too much, but definitely enough. Oh yeah, and the recordings from the bug on your clothes, i deleted it all." Vermouth explained the things to her, and Misawa nodded. It's time to go.

4 hours later. Haido.

"Aniki! We got urgent news!" Vodka hurried to Gin's car, shouting. They were in a base of their own, but Gin still disliked his partner way of informing him. And he was in a precious nap that he hasn't gotten for nearly a week.

"Be quiet, Vodka. What happened?" The man with the silver hair pointed his gun at his partner, his thumb turning off the safety guard.

"It's Daiquiri. She is dead. And apparently, her real name was Michiko Himatsu." Gin was, for the few times in his life, shocked in a genuine way.

"How? And who did it?"

"Terrorists. They blew up the apartment building in a hostage situation. She wasn't targetted, since according to police, she was **actively** defusing the bomb and hurried people to get out of the blast zone. She almost got it, but the terrorist found out that everyone was evacuated so they deonated it. Damn it! If it were the FBI, we could have a proper payback." Vodka spoke, a scent of anger in his voice as he handed Gin the tablet which was showing the news.

"Don't tell me that it wa-"

"Yes. Red Siamese Cats. This time for real, not the fake ones like on the SAC airship a few months ago." Vodka nodded, confirming Gin's thought.

"We need to contact Rum. I will take care of the others." The silver-haired man ordered Vodka, and start making his own phone call. They will have a new mission now. Gin was pissed, and so were the other Organization members. The one time they have a truly gifted sniper...

Next day. Ekoda high.

"What! You are leaving?" Aoko stated in shock, as she have just received the news from Misawa. Kaito and Hakuba, was equally baffled.

"Why?" The blonde detective asked her.

"You have just been here for an year and a half!" Kaito spoke, confused.

"Well, i am sorry that i couldn't spend more time with you guys, but the decision was made. But don't worry, since i will always remember you guys. Especially Kaito-kun and Aoko-chan. Besides, Beika isn't that far from here. And at least the _incident_ from the " She reassured all of them with the last sentence. And that was also a good way to create a lighter atmostshpere, since she don't want to spend the last day in emotional farewells only.

Author's POV. Teitan high.

The teacher walked in, and caught everyone's attention. Since today he isn't coming alone.

 **Ran's POV**

Kaga-sensei walked in, and after him was a new student. I don't really cared since we had two new students this year. First Eisuke-kun, and then Sera-san. I don't even bother looking up. I was more interested in the geometry book in front of me.

"So, we have a new student today. Her name is Hokari Misawa. Hokari-san, can you introduce yourself?" Hokari? Misawa? It can't be...

"Hello everyone. I am Hokari Misawa, a new student from Ekoda high. I hope that you all treat me well." That voice... No way. I looked up, only to find _her._ And Misawa was there. In bone and flesh. I tried to look for anything that could indicate that it wasn't her. But it was indeed _her_. That purplish hair. That total lack of curves. That piercing light blue eyes. It was imposssible to be mistaken.

She was indeed back. Sonoko was also baffled. We just couldn't belive our childhood friend was back.

Recess

Everyone was surrounding Misawa, asking her questions. She answers them easily, with a bit of delight. Vermouth really have the magic to convince the principal into placing her in this class. Things were going okay. That is, until Sonoko asked her from nowhere.

"Have you got a boyfriend yet?" She went from delighted to annoyed. But, it was too natural of the Suzuki Corporation heiress, and fully expectable. Normally, she would drop the question, but since she saw that Ran was behind Sonoko and waiting for an answer as well, she had to reply, even if it was yes or no. Ran hated her habit of dropping questions.

"No, sadly. How about you?" She replied, feeling the need to catch up on her friends's lives.

"Well, i now officially have one. His name is Makoto Kyogoku, a karate master. And about Ran... She is still with Shinichi." Makoto Kyogoku? Ah, she had heard of the man a few times. The Prince of Kicks, the karate champion with a 400 matches winning streak. His tactics when using karate was so different from her. He was a more attack-defense balanced man while she was the one who focused on quick counterattacks and percise movements. And about Ran, only Sonoko and Shinichi can tell her style, as they are constantly 'first hand test subjects' for Ran's karate, which is also what Ran is doing now. Sonoko somehow haven't regret mentioning Shinichi and Ran as 'husband' and 'wife' constantly. She sudden feels like home, again.

New PSB Headquarters building. Floor 64

A man in his mid-twenties was sitting at his desk. Hands typing something on the computer. He was having no clear expressions at the moment, despite his mouth humming the song 'Nanatsu no ko'. He appears to be emotionless.

 **Brrrrrr. Brrrr-**

"What is it now, Takuyo?" He stopped typing, and picked up the phone.

"You might want to see this." The caller ended, and sends a picture to him. It was a picture of a girl in high school age. She had purplish black hair, combined with striking light blue eyes. Her hair was let down, smooth as silk. She lacked femine features, and most importantly, her face was something he had seen a lot of time. He typed a thank you to the sender, and put on his jacket, loaded his gun, ready to go out. Before leaving the desk, he glanced at the picture again, this time picking up the most important clue. The clothes.

"Teitan high? You really missed your friends, do you?" He smiled, and stepped out of the room.


End file.
